San Valentín por Necesidad
by Patchwork Writers
Summary: Tras unas "Navidades escandalosas", el jefe de policía Charlie Swan se enfrenta a un caso difícil: reconciliarse con su mujer el día de San Valentín. ¿Lo conseguirá o quedará condenado a dormir en el sofá a cadena perpetua? OoC. AH. M por lenguaje. OS.


**San Valentín por necesidad**

.

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es nuestra.**

**Este OS es el resultado de la colaboración entre varias autoras. Cada una ha escrito una parte. Está escrita desde varios puntos de vista distintos convenientemente separados. Es una segunda parte de "Navidades Escandalosas" pero puede leerse como una historia independiente.**

**.**

**Agradecimientos: a las autoras que han participado en este experimento y a las lectoras que se tomen su tiempo para leerlo. **

.

**Renée POV**

Mientras empujaba el carrito de la compra no pude evitar que me viniera a la mente mi marido. Recordé la carita de pena que había compuesto la noche anterior, cuando de nuevo cerré la puerta de nuestro dormitorio en sus bigotudas narices. La verdad era que no me solían durar mucho los enfados con Charlie, pero esta vez era no, no y no. Se había pasado de la raya. La verdad es que no fue el comentario en sí lo que me hizo reaccionar tan mal. Es que aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia.

Mi querido marido llevaba no meses, ¡años!, gruñendo y emitiendo sonidos incoherentes varios entre los que se distinguían las palabras "ese chico", soltando sermones a Isabella, amenazas veladas a Edward y miradas un poquito asesinas. Porque reconozcámoslo, que mi marido se ponga a limpiar su arma reglamentaria una de cada dos veces que Edward está en casa parece mucha casualidad, ¿no? ¡Que mira que hay horas en el día!

Con lo que a mí me gustaba Edward y la buena pareja que hacía con mi hija, y mi marido no paraba de mascullar bajo su bigote todas aquellas quejas y críticas. Creía que me había acostumbrado. De hecho, a veces hasta lo encontraba divertido. Otras simplemente desconectaba y movía la cabeza asintiendo como si le escuchara, mientras mentalmente repasaba la lista de la compra o la última receta que había intercambiado con Esme Cullen. Pero el "asunto Edward" había empeorado después de las últimas Navidades y Charlie cada vez estaba peor. Su detector de lo que él denominaba "folleteos indeseables" —los únicos deseables eran los nuestros—, que yo imaginaba que estaba en su bigote y al parecer era infalible, se había activado con una especie de código rojo después de aquellas fechas. Su vigilancia de las interacciones entre Bella y su novio se había extremado y, proporcionalmente, mi paciencia había ido agotándose poquito a poco, hasta llegar a los hechos que habían desencadenado la situación actual.

Volví a bufar por enésima vez al recordar aquello. Aún me cabreaba, y eso que habían pasado días. Pero todavía no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle, aunque yo también saliera perdiendo. Amaba a mi marido y, por qué no decirlo, me encantaba el sexo con él, pero el enfado me podía.

A veces me apiadaba un poco de Charlie y de sus torpes intentonas de reconciliación y me tentaba dejar de ser tan dura con él, pero no. Ya estaba bien. Se lo había dicho varias veces, que no quería que mi hija y Edward pasaran por lo que nosotros pasamos, y ni caso. Se ve que no se acordaba bien. Claro, para él era más fácil olvidar, él no se quedaba en mi casa cuando se cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y aguantaba la perorata de mi padre sobre las malas intenciones de los chicos y sus dudas sobre lo que había visto yo en un hombre como Charles Swan.

Cuando estaba mosqueada, como ahora, yo tampoco lo sabía.

Terminada la compra cargué las bolsas en el coche y, de vuelta hacia mi hogar, me vinieron las imágenes del "día D".

_Contuve un suspiro cuando mi marido movió la cabeza y arrugó la nariz como un sabueso que hubiera detectado un tufillo sospechoso. Juro que Charlie tenía superpoderes en lo que a detectar a Edward se refería. Su olfato y su oído se volvían hipersensibles y oía el ruido de su motor minutos antes de que yo fuera capaz de hacerlo. Así que ahí estaba, sentado en su sillón favorito de casa, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada como dirigiendo mejor la oreja al origen del sonido que solo él podía escuchar. ¡Ni siquiera tuvo que bajar el volumen de la tele, donde estaba viendo el sempiterno canal de deportes! _

_Dejé la revista de cocina que estaba hojeando sobre mi regazo y me dispuse a entretenerme con un espectáculo mejor: mi marido. Contemplé cómo las aletas de su nariz se dilataban como si fuera ya capaz de oler a Edward —con lo bien que olía ese chico— y los pelos de su bigote casi, casi se erizaron. Me esforcé en intentar escuchar lo que a él le estaba alterando tanto, y por fin al cabo de un par de minutos escuché el sonido del motor del Volvo de Edward. Últimamente había tomado la costumbre de aparcar el coche en el bosque que teníamos cerca de casa, tras unos arbustos. Yo sonreí para mis adentros. No había que ser muy listo para saber por qué lo hacía. Charlie se quejaba pero la culpa era suya y solo suya. Si no hubiera cogido los prismáticos aquel día,__Bella no nos habría pillado mientras le estaba echando la bronca por su comportamiento de padre psicópata, y los chicos no habrían decidido esconderse de miradas indiscretas. Solo buscaban lo normal a su edad: intimidad. Qué narices, ¡lo normal para cualquier pareja! ¿Tan grave era?_

_Pues bien, ahí estaba mi marido, a quien estaba unida en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad —pero nadie dijo nada de aguantar paranoias de cavernícola—,__con las aletas nasales dilatadas, su bigote erizado y su oreja que parecía temblar por vete a saber qué estaba oyendo cuando yo solo escuchaba el suave ronroneo de un motor, y en eso que entró Emmett. _

—_Papá, mamá —saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, a veces tan inexpresivo como su progenitor. Llevaba de la mano a Rosalie, quien nos saludó tímidamente con la mano, y ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de mi chico sin que Charlie perdiera su gesto alerta ni para decir hola. _

_En aquel momento pensé en lo fácil que lo tenía Emmett en comparación a Bella. Una vez le había echado en cara a mi marido que su antipatía por Edward seguramente sería extensiva a cualquier chico que osara acercarse a nuestra hija, y que en cambio no parecía preocuparse tanto por la vida sexual de Emmett. Y no lo negó, pero me contestó que para él Bella siempre sería su niñita, que temía que alguien le pudiera romper el corazón y que le resultaba muy duro darse cuenta de que algún día otro hombre se la llevaría de casa. Aquel día me enternecí y no pensé más en las diferencias que notaba a la hora de tratar a nuestros hijos. Pero el "día D", cuando pensé en que si hubieran sido Bella y Edward quienes se encerraban en su habitación él ya estaría refunfuñando y buscando excusas para entrar en el dormitorio de nuestra pequeña, he de reconocer que me salí de mis casillas... incluso antes de que Charlie hablara. Aunque eso él no lo sabe._

—_Tampoco hace falta aparcar tras unos arbustos para despedirse —gruñó por enésima vez._

—_¡Ya está bien! —exclamé, levantándome y tirando la revista de cualquier manera sobre la mesa. _

_El pobre me miró, incapaz de entender mi reacción. Estaba realmente cabreada, echando chispas. Tenía que irme o le diría alguna cosa de la cual me arrepentiría. _

_Caminé hacia la puerta del comedor y me giré antes de perderlo de vista. _

—_Por mí puede aparcar en el dormitorio de Bella si quiere. ¡Y quedarse a vivir en esta casa! —exclamé agitando los brazos como una loca. Y tal como me miraba el pobre, eso debía parecer—. Esta noche busca un sitio cómodo para dormir, porque no te quiero en mi cama, Charles Swan —le apunté con un dedo amenazador, como si llevara un arma cargada—, hasta que aprendas a comportarte como es debido con tu hija, con Edward y... conmigo. Y con todo el género femenino, ¡hombre ya!_

_Entonces le di la espalda y toda digna me metí en la cocina. _

**Charlie POV**

Iba de camino a casa en el coche patrulla. El día no había sido nada especial, solo un pequeño altercado por unas lindes a las afueras del pueblo. Los dos vecinos habían acabado yendo al bar a tomarse una cerveza juntos, ventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño supongo.

A pesar de toda esa tranquilidad tenía el cuello y la espalda destrozados, llevaba ya una semana durmiendo en el sofá y todo por haberle hecho un pequeño comentario sobre que Edward dejara a nuestra hija en la puerta de casa y no escondida entre los matorrales.

_Que me digan lo que quieran, pero sino tuviesen algo que ocultar no aparcaría cada vez detrás de los abetos._

Y el tiempo que me quedaba de castigo solo lo sabía Renée. Había estado devanándome los sesos en busca de una forma de conseguir que me perdonase, pero de momento no había tenido suerte. Y los arrumacos y provocaciones no servían. Cuando estaba enfadada esa mujer podía ser un témpano de hielo sin necesidades ni estímulos.

"**Y ahora una vieja balada para ir entrando en el ambiente. Recordad que mañana es el día de los enamorados, buscad a vuestra pareja y bailad al son de…"**

Jack había vuelto a dejar la emisora de radio pastelosa, pero por una vez su descuido iba a ser mi beneficio. Mañana era San Valentín y podría hacer alguna tontería romanticona para reconciliarme con mi querida esposa.

Solo me llevó tres minutos más, cuando ya aparcaba delante de casa, darme cuenta de que no tenía ninguna idea. Así que estaba subiendo las escaleras del porche completamente cabreado otra vez. Estaba castigado y si no hacía algo especial para mañana Renée se enfadaría el doble y entonces sí que estaría realmente jodido. Podría dar por hecho que tardaría mucho en volver a mi confortable cama y ya no digamos a tocarle un pelo a mi mujer.

Esto no se arreglaría con flores o una velada cursi en algún restaurante, aunque la llevase a Port Angeles —en este pueblo no se puede decir que haya algún sitio decente para una cita romántica— y hacerla cocinar estaba fuera de cuestión.

Creo que estaba rumiando mi descontento porque Emmett bajó las escaleras riéndose de mí.

_A este chico voy a tener que enseñarle modales_.

Casi tenía una reprimenda preparada en la punta de la lengua cuando me vino a la cabeza. Emmett tenía novia. Desde hacía poco, sí. Pero los críos de esta edad celebran el maldito día como si fuese uno de los mejores acontecimientos del año. Lo observé fijamente, con esos pantalones cagados y actitud despreocupada.

_¿Podría ayudarme en algo?_

Empezó a perder la sonrisa y a ponerse nervioso. Creía que había hecho algo más aparte de reírse de su viejo para molestarme. Bien, eso le daría un poco en qué pensar, aunque cuando no necesitase su ayuda le explicaría un par de cosas sobre el respeto.

Carraspeé porque lo que tenía que hacer a continuación iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles, me iba a exponer ante Emmett y sabía que el pequeño bastardo jugaría con esa ventaja todo el tiempo que pudiese.

—Hijo, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar. —Sus ojos se abrieron y tragando de forma visible se dirigió al sofá, donde tomé asiento a su lado—. Sé que llevas un tiempo saliendo con Rosalie —la mejor táctica era hacer parecer esto una charla paternofilial— y no querría que os descuidaseis…

—¡Papá! —me interrumpió con cara de sufrimiento—. Creo que lo tengo todo cubierto.

—¿Seguro? Uno siempre piensa que es suficiente y después…

—Te prometo que es doblemente seguro —alcé una ceja ante el comentario. _¿Doblemente? Sí, claro_— no tendrás nietos en un futuro cercano, al menos no de mi parte.

Decidí obviar esa información que me provocaría una aneurisma. Podía sonar machista y seguramente lo era, pero llevaba mejor la posibilidad —o más bien el hecho— de que Emmett era sexualmente activo a la de que fuese mi pequeña la que practicase… _eso_.

_¡Soy un desastre cuando se trata de Bella!_

Cerré los ojos un instante y me reagrupé, centrándome en mi objetivo.

San Valentín.

Plan.

Urgente.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado para mañana? Vuestro primer San Valentín tiene que ser algo especial, ¿no?

Una sonrisa canalla se le escapó al tiempo que hinchaba el pecho, dejándome claro lo que pretendía que fuese la _especialidad_ de aquella noche. Pero mi cara seria fue suficiente para que él fuese consciente de con quién hablaba y tartamudeando inventó una muy mala excusa.

—Ya sabes…, cine…, pizza… ¡ah! Y flores…

_Juro que ese gen no es mío, proviene de la familia __Higginbotham__, seguro._

—¿Eso es todo lo que planeas para impresionar a esa chica? —Estaba indignado, nada de eso me serviría. Bueno, quizás las flores… pero su paso estrella de la noche yo lo tenía vetado y nada de esto me ayudaría— Y yo pensé que te había educado bien.

Me levanté enfadado, aunque el pobre no tuviese la culpa, dejándolo ahí plantado. Pero justo cuando salía de la habitación lo escuché murmurar "Quizá debería preguntarle a Edward".

Edward… el mismo que había ganado y perdido el derecho a que pensase en él como mi yerno.

_Nunca te puedes fiar de los críos con tu hija. Aunque parezcan buenos, en cuanto te das la vuelta…_

No creo que pudiese preguntarle a él. Emmett, por suerte, no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero el pequeño Cullen era más avispado.

Abrí la nevera en busca de una Rainier y no sé de qué me sorprendía, pero no había ninguna. Estaba tan ensimismado que se me había olvidado que mi penitencia incluía nada de cerveza. Por suerte nadie había tocado la _ESPN, _todavía.

Pero estaba claro que no avanzaba. Podría comprarle un buen ramo de rosas, quizás dos, ¿serviría una docena? No, nada de eso funcionaría.

Bella entró corriendo en la cocina.

—Hola, papi —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a coger una botella de agua de la nevera.

—Bella… —soné terriblemente reticente y ella se dio la vuelta esperando algo más— ¿qué cuentas?

_¿Qué cuentas? ¿¡Qué cuentas!? ¿Podía sonar más forzado? ¡Así nadie te descubrirá Swan! Menos mal que esto no es una investigación policial o a estas alturas ya habría recibido un tiro en el culo._

Me contestó con voz de pito y entrecortada. _¿Todos en esta casa tienen problemas a la hora de contestar una simple pregunta?_ Decidí ir al grano.

—¿Ningún plan para mañana? —Roja, ¡estaba roja como un tomate! Y yo no quería profundizar en la razón de ese sonrojo— ¿Qué… Qué soléis hacer en San Valentín?

_Si ahora hace alusión al sexo juro que me largo por la puerta a dar un buen paseo con mi arma reglamentaria._

**Bella POV**

¿Qué contaba?

¿Cómo que, qué contaba?

¿Estaba en problemas?

¿Por qué a papá se le movía el bigote solo de un lado? Eso era síntoma de que estaba en problemas… pero, ¿qué había hecho?

_Esfuérzate en pensar Bella, esfuérzate._

¿Nos habría visto el otro día a Edward y a mí en mi habitación con menos ropa de la deseada?

Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

Definitivamente estaba en problemas…

—Na… nada —tartamudeé, forzando para que me saliera la voz—. Solo he venido a buscar una botella de agua. Edward y yo venimos de correr y…

_¡Mejor cállate! _Gritó mi parte racional de la cabeza.

Me quedé mirándolo con los ojos demasiados abiertos, analizando cada movimiento que hacía. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué papá me había preguntado qué plan tenía para San Valentín? ¡Oh, joder! Ese día iba a ir a por Edward, era eso ¿no? El sudor que perlaba mi frente, debido al ejercicio que acababa de hacer, se volvió frío y mi corazón comenzó a bombear a gran velocidad. Ni siquiera parpadeé cuando vi que mi padre fruncía los labios y se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

_¿Qué escondes?_

Alcé una ceja antes de responder. No era yo la que estaba en problemas… Lo que no entendía era por qué mi padre me preguntaba sobre mis planes de San Valentín. Mi corazón bajo su ritmo y me centré en contestarle.

—No lo sé con seguridad —comencé—. Pero creo que Edward va a llevarme a mi restaurante favorito y después pasearemos por Port Ángeles —mentí a medias. Esperaba que no me cazara.

—Entonces, ¿vais a Port Ángeles a cenar?

—Sí —dudé—. Nuestra idea es esa...

Tragué en seco y aparté la mirada de papá. Me ponía nerviosa que me mirara fijamente.

—Bien, bien… —carraspeó un poco antes de seguir— y, ¿cuál dirías que fue tu… —volvió a dudar— San Valentín favorito?

¿De verdad me estaba preguntando eso? ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Volví a fijar mi mirada en él y pensé en una rápida respuesta. Aunque tampoco tenía mucho donde elegir.

—El del año pasado.

—¿En serio?, no dijiste nada al volver —dijo más para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Algo fuera de lo habitual? ¿Algo que destacarías como lo mejor? —De repente abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó—. Ya sabes, si quieres contármelo —añadió reticente.

¿Algo fuera de lo habitual? ¿Cómo podía acordarse de aquella noche si ni siquiera lo hacía yo? Joder con mi padre, se me iba a ir de las manos y si seguía presionándome así acabaría cantando y contándole casi detalladamente sobre lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Abrí la botella y le pegué un trago.

—N… no. Fue como una noche normal más. —_A excepción de que fue la primera noche en la que me metió mano y…_

—Bueno, supongo que cualquier Día de los Enamorados es bueno a tu edad —parecía desanimado—. Ve que te está esperando, seguro que tenéis planes.

Miré a mi padre confundida pero salí de allí antes de que se le ocurriera seguir preguntando.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward en cuando me acerqué a él.

Estaba esperándome en el jardín trasero, habíamos salido a correr y mientras yo entraba a por agua, él estaba estirando.

—Sí… no… no sé.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Me agarró de la cintura y me pegó más a él.

—Mi padre… él…

—¿Le ha pasado algo al jefe Swan? —Sus ojos se abrieron de más y perdió el color de su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamé apartándome de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? Y contéstame rápido porque empiezo a ponerme nervioso.

—Él ha estado preguntándome sobre nuestros planes de San Valentín y otras preguntas más respecto a otros. —Arrugué la frente—. Es todo muy raro.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes. Ha estado muy raro y más gruñón que de costumbre desde que duerme en el sofá y… —Fruncí más el ceño.

¿Qué pasaba con él?

No entendía nada. Su interés por saber cosas sobre ese día me tenían fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso estaba preparando algo para mamá y no sabía ni por dónde empezar? ¡Nah! Papá no era así. Estaba segura de que se quedaría en casa esa noche y vería el canal de deportes ignorando las indirectas de mi madre para que la sacara a cenar.

—Bueno deja de pensar en ello —dijo Edward, agarrando mi cara—. Vamos a mi casa a ducharnos que he quedado con Emmett allí. —Besó castamente mis labios.

—De acuerdo. —Sonreí antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos de nuevo—. Tengo que ir a casa a preparar una mochila con ropa limpia —dije, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—No te hace falta, yo te dejo ropa.

—¿Y cuando vuelva a casa con tu ropa puesta sabes que hará mi padre? —le pregunté divertida.

Me soltó, separándose de mí y llevó las manos a su entrepierna.

—Será mejor que corras a por lo que necesites, te espero en el coche.

**Charlie POV**

Preguntarles a los niños había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Flores, cenas, cine, paseos y un folleteo que yo no podría llevar a cabo eran todas las opciones. Estaba claro que por este camino íbamos mal… muy mal.

Estaba barajando la posibilidad de sentarme en el coche patrulla a escuchar esa dichosa emisora de radio a ver si además de "Los grandes éxitos empalagosos" daban alguna idea decente. Pero no me apetecía estar fuera, hacía frío y estaba cansado, quería descansar en mi sofá. Además tenía la casa para mí solo, Renée aún no había vuelto.

Así que me acomodé en el salón y cuando encendí la tele una idea me vino a la cabeza, ¿Y si buscaba consejo en las pelis de tías? De esas de las que después Renée se pasa días cantando las alabanzas de esos gestos que no ocurrían en la vida real.

Repasé la guía y la verdad ningún título me decía nada, así que sintonicé el primer canal que ponían algo de ese estilo. Diez minutos después estaba soberanamente aburrido.

_¡Claro que ningún tío real hace esas cosas! ¿365 cartas? ¿Cantar en público? ¿Esperar en el Empire State Building? ¿El levantamiento a lo Dirty Dancing? Por no mencionar aquellas que superan la muerte, saltos espacio-temporales y demás cosas absurdas._

En el mundo real nadie se tomaría tantas molestias. Los tíos solo querían meterla y a poder ser sin que tuviesen que trabajar mucho para conseguirlo. Cierto es que cuando nos enamoramos podemos ser un poco más atontados, pero no conozco a nadie que haya llegado a esos extremos peliculeros.

El resto de la tarde barajé distintas alternativas sobre a quién podría acudir. Cualquiera de los chicos de la comisaría estaban más que descartados, el puteo sería eterno si alguno se enterase de esto. Pensé en Billy, pero el pobre hombre estaba más que desentrenado desde que había perdido a Sarah hace unos años. La alternativa era Carlisle, todo el pueblo sabía de lo maravilloso y amoroso —y todo tipo de adjetivos que acababan en -oso— que era su matrimonio. Me caían bien y no tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero ¿no podía hacerlo un poco mal? ¿Solo por compañerismo y camaradería? A su lado los demás quedábamos a la altura del betún.

Pero sorprendentemente no tuve que pedir ayuda a nadie. La idea vino, así sin más. Bueno, puede que el canal cocina tuviese algo que ver. Pero ahí estaba tomando apuntes en mi libreta del trabajo sobre cómo hacer un solomillo Strogonoff.

La casa estaría vacía, nuestros hijos tenían planes fuera y tendría que inventar algo para sacarla de casa mientras yo preparaba la cena. Podía poner algo de música… todo iba tomando forma en mi cabeza. ¿Lograría esta idea que me perdonase? Solo lo sabría poniéndome ¡manos a la obra!

**Emmett POV**

Aquella conversación con Charlie había sido de lo más extraña. Por un momento pensé que había hecho algo grave.

Mi madre lo tenía castigado desde hacía varios días durmiendo en el sofá del salón, aunque el motivo seguía siendo un misterio para nosotros. Parecía algo relacionado con Bella, para variar, pero el caso es que era divertido verlo gruñir y murmurar continuamente y sus totalmente infructuosos intentos por acercarse a mamá.

Cometí el error de comentárselo a Rose una tarde después del entrenamiento. Me entretuve en los vestuarios más de lo normal y su enfado era notable, así que le conté la anécdota de lo ocurrido con mis padres para que se le pasara y nos riéramos un rato. ¡Craso error! ya que su semblante no cambió en absoluto mientras yo me reía de mi viejo. Ella soltó algo así como que le gustaba mi madre y le gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, a lo que yo simplemente, tragué saliva viendo lo que se me avecinaba.

Tenía que hablar con Bella. Teníamos que averiguar que le pasaba al gruñón de nuestro padre, porque si esta situación continuaba —charlas paternales e interrogatorios incómodos— los más perjudicados íbamos a ser nosotros.

Era la tercera vez que llamaba al timbre de la casa de Edward ¿acaso se había olvidado de que habíamos quedado? Cuando ya me estaba volviendo para marcharme, abrió la puerta jadeante, con el pelo y el torso mojados y afianzando una toalla a su cintura.

—¿Interrumpo algo Cullen? —le dije con una ceja levantada—. ¿No recordabas que habíamos quedado?

—Sí, sí, claro. Es que me he entretenido en la ducha —aclaró con un ligero carraspeo.

—Ya. Y ese entretenimiento no estará arriba, ¿verdad? Por que necesito hablar con ella de un asunto urgente. —le dije mientras entraba apartándolo de la puerta.

Mi amigo se perdió escaleras arriba y, poco después, una Bella con el pelo húmedo y mejillas sonrosadas, bajó las escaleras con premura.

—¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¿Papá está bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Tranquila. El viejo está bien y mamá también. Pero ¿no lo has notado algo extraño? Hoy me paró en medio de las escaleras para tener una charla padre-hijo y casi me da un ataque.

—¡Ah! Es eso. No sé que le pasa. A mí me preguntó por mis planes para San Valentín. —Mi cara de sorpresa no debía de tener precio. ¿A ella también? Edward apareció en ese momento con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de publicidad de cerveza.

—Emmett, ¿crees que papá está pensando en encontrar algún motivo para reventarnos el día de San Valentín? —preguntó mi hermana con un tono histérico en la voz.

—Espero que no. Estoy deseando ver a Rosalie con el conjunto de ropa interior que le he comprado —dije en tono jocoso. Miré a mi hermana al darme cuenta de que había hablado de más, mientras mi amigo movía la cabeza negando y riéndose.

—¿Te parece que tengo interés en saber ese tipo de cosas de mi hermano y su novia? —enfatizó mosqueada.

—Vale, vale, olvídalo ¿quieres? —Moví la mano quitándole importancia.

—Sí. Será lo mejor. —contestó enfurruñada.

—A ver chicos —llamó nuestra atención el cobrizo— ¿Me podéis contar que le pasa al jefe Swan?

Entre los dos, empezamos a contarle a Edward nuestras conversaciones con el viejo y su malhumor debido a que llevaba varios días durmiendo en el sofá.

Sus carcajadas no tardaron en llegar y yo me uní a ellas con gusto, haciendo varios chistes de como crujía el cuello en el desayuno intentando llamar la atención de nuestra madre, y de cómo ella esquivaba sus besos girándole la cara o le colocaba el trapo en la mano cuando él se la ofrecía para ayudarla en alguna cosa.

—Así que el jefe está intentando resarcirse con vuestra madre organizando un plan para San Valentín pero no tiene ni la más mínima idea de como hacerlo —Su sonrisa al terminar era de pura satisfacción.

Bella y yo nos miramos perplejos ante las palabras de Edward. A ninguno de los dos se nos había ocurrido —o al menos a mí— que nuestro padre estuviera pensando en nada parecido. No se podía decir que fuera un hombre romántico y estábamos demasiado preocupados en que desbaratara nuestros planes como para pensar que necesitaba que le echásemos una mano con nuestra madre.

Un ataque de risa hizo que me deslizara, desde el sofá en el que me acababa de sentar, hasta el suelo. La sola imagen de mi padre intentando preparar una cita romántica era lo más cómico que vería en mucho tiempo.

¿Charlie? ¿En serio? Pero si era el descendiente directo del hombre de Neandertal. A Edward no tardó en contagiársele la risa.

—¿Te… te lo imaginas, Ed? —Continué riendo— con su traje azul claro de los años ochenta, con chorrera y un ramo de flores en la mano…

—¿Y un conjunto de ropa interior rojo putón en la otra como regalo de San Valentín? —continuó Edward desecho en lágrimas.

Un repentino silencio se hizo en la sala.

—¡Joder Edward! —Le espeté a mi amigo—, que estamos hablando de mi madre tío —Pero al ver su cara palidecer, las carcajadas volvieron a mí.

**Bella POV**

Mi cabreo iba en aumento según iban soltando prendas por esas bocas. De Emmett casi me lo esperaba pero de Edward… de él desde luego no.

—No es gracioso, Edward —me quejé, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Seguro que si tú estuvieras en el lugar de mi padre no sabrías ni por dónde empezar. Él está moviendo sus fichas como puede y siento que le hemos fallado —añadí, mirando a mi hermano.

—Estoy seguro de que yo no tendré los problemas que tiene tu padre, Bells —dijo Edward, pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

—¿A no? —Edward, negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan seguro?

De un manotazo le quité el brazo de mis hombros y me levanté del sofá.

—Porque, para empezar, yo no soy tu padre —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—, y desde luego tú no eres tu madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Me crucé de brazos y moví nerviosamente mi pie. Como soltara alguna burrada me iba a largar de allí aunque fuese andando.

—Que yo no voy a cometer los errores de tu padre —respondió.

—Eso lo veremos cuando tengas una hija —dijo un muy sonriente Emmett, palmeándole la espalda.

—No, yo no voy a ser un controlador como lo es él.

—Como sigas por ese camino me voy, Edward —le advertí.

—Y desde luego no voy a permitir que tú actúes como tu madre.

¿Cómo mi madre?

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

—¿Qué?

—Voy a ser un buen marido y padre. —Su pecho se hinchó y alzó la barbilla orgullosamente.

Fue todo lo que mis oídos pudieron aguantar. Demasiadas tonterías juntas y cuando mi hermano y mi novio se juntaban soltaban muchas más de las habituales. Vi a Emmett abrir la boca pero se la hice cerrar con una mirada. Lo vi tragar en seco y hundirse en el sofá. Dirigí mis ojos de nuevo a Edward, el muy cabrón seguía como un gallo. Fruncí el ceño y esperé pacientemente a que se bajara de las nubes, pero no lo hizo.

Suspiré cansada y descrucé los brazos.

—No creo que seas capaz de ser tan buen padre como lo es el mío, Edward —dije dolida por toda la situación.

No me había gustado que se riesen —mi hermano incluido— de mi padre. Lo estaba pasando mal y había hecho algo que seguramente para él había sido vergonzoso; preguntarles a sus hijos sobre sus citas, buscando información.

Giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé a la puerta principal.

—Vamos Bella, no te enfades. Solo estábamos bromeando —dijo Edward a mi espalda.

—Pues bromea con tus padres y deja en paz a los míos.

—No seas así, Bells. Yo lo paso mal con tu padre y…

—Eso no te da derecho a reírte de él —le corté, enfrentándolo—. Llévame a casa —le exigí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos instantes hasta que él apartó la mirada y con un murmullo dijo que iba a por las llaves del coche.

…

Llegamos a casa minutos más tarde. Emmett iba a ir a por Rose pero ésta le llamó para decirle que no iban a quedar, así que también condujo hasta casa. Entré en casa seguida de mi novio y mi hermano. En ningún momento les dirigí la palabra y ellos tampoco lo hicieron. Sabían que cuando me enfadaba lo mejor era dejarme en paz y no presionar. Como Edward no iba a sacar nada de mí se quedó en el salón con Emmett jugando a la consola y yo subí a mi habitación después de saludar a mi madre en la cocina.

Estaba enredando con el ordenador cuando unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron darme la vuelta.

—Hola —saludó un tímido Charlie.

—Hola —devolví con pena al recordar por lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Si antes me había parecido rara la conversación que habíamos tenido en la cocina, eso era incluso más extraño. ¿Tanto necesitaba mi ayuda? Se sentó a los pies de la cama. Giré la silla para tenerlo en frente y así poder hablar.

—¿Puedo…? Verás… —Su tono de voz sonaba más bajo de lo habitual en él.

Intenté reprimir el movimiento de mi ceja que acabó por subirse a modo de pregunta. Mi padre apartó la mirada y miró a su alrededor.

—Vaya. Hacía mucho que no entraba en tu habitación… ha cambiado mucho —observó.

—Bueno, ya no soy esa niña que tenía muñecas tiradas por cualquier rincón. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya veo —murmuró, dejando la mirada fija en un punto de la pared.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá?

Sus ojos marrones volvieron a mí y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. ¡Mi padre avergonzado! Eso no se veía todos los días. Esta vez sí pude reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con asomarse a mis labios.

—Yo… no sé como… es que…

—¿Necesitas algo? —Traté de ayudarlo.

Si él no lo iba a soltar rápido lo único que haría sería alargar más el momento y la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Y por qué no decirlo, yo también comenzaba a estar incómoda. Hablar con mi madre era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo con mi padre, siempre había sido así. Y como no estaba muy segura de lo que realmente quería, mis nervios comenzaron a florecer.

—Sí —musitó. Sus mejillas se pusieron incluso más rojas—. Necesito que me ayudes con tu madre. Quiero hacer algo por ella en San Valentín.

—De acuerdo —suspiré.

**Charlie POV**

Estaba en la cocina, dos bolsas de _Thriftway_ sobre la encimera y mi lista de la compra y un boli listos para comprobar que tenía todo.

_Solomillo… sep._

_Cebollas y champiñones laminados… correcto._

_Nata… más un bote extra para el postre._

_Mostaza de Dijon… fuera lo que fuese eso ¡lo tenía!_

_Aceite de oliva virgen extra… importado de España carísimo, espero que valga la pena._

Las bolsas además contenían rosas rojas, los bombones preferidos de Renée, una botella de champán y un CD de baladas de todos los tiempos.

Esperaba que tanto preparativo sirviese para algo. Me quedaba uno de los pasos más complicados y era juntar todos esos ingredientes y hacer algo comestible, más que eso, cocinar un plato que me ganase el perdón.

Pero desde que ayer me enteré de la celebración de hoy había sido un paso duro después de otro, culminando con mi conversación con Bella, pidiéndole que engatusase a su madre para irse a un Spa en Port Angeles a pasar el día, dándome así tiempo para organizar todo esto.

La voz me había temblado y las mejillas se me habían encendido como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón, pero por fin había podido pronunciar las palabras, y Bella había sido mucho más comprensiva de lo que esperaba. Se había ofrecido a ayudarme en todo y a guardarme el secreto, no sin antes recomendarme que le pidiese ayuda a Emmett con la preparación de la cena.

En su momento la idea no me había convencido y después de su entrada triunfal en la cocina… seguía sin tenerlas todas conmigo.

Había tenido que enviarlo arriba para que se vistiese, porque venía a pecho descubierto, como si eso fuese lo más higiénico en una cocina… no sabía cuanto tiempo más íbamos a poder aguantar su amor por exhibirse. Desde que había desarrollado pectorales era como si no pudiese presumir lo suficiente.

Pero finalmente había bajado con una camiseta de los Mariners —me imagino que para hacerme un poco la pelota— y nos habíamos enfrentado a la verdad: que una receta garabateada en mi libreta y todos los ingredientes necesarios, así como un montón de ollas, cazos y sartenes, no nos convertían mágicamente en cocineros.

Incluso las partes más fáciles, como trocear la carne y las cebollas habían tenido su lado cómico. Por supuesto Emmett no podía pasar por alto que su viejo llorase mientras cocinaba.

Después de media hora de lucha parecía que aquello olía bien. Sí, habíamos tenido que desechar aquel primer intento de cebolla "dorada" que más bien era carbonizada, pero después de abrir las ventanas conseguimos que la mayoría del olor se fuese. Además, Emmett se encargó de rociar bien el comedor con todo el ambientador _Océano azul_ que nos quedaba. Mañana tendría que ir a comprar más, no quería añadir otro motivo al enfado que Renée tenía conmigo.

Al principio había tenido la estúpida idea que lo más difícil sería cocinar, pero no había sido consciente de todo lo que ensuciaríamos. Veías la cocina después de que mi mujer cocinase y solo tenía que pasar una bayeta por aquí, un estropajo por allá y todo brillaba como en una revista.

¿Pero después de que nosotros hubiésemos cocinado?

La habitación parecía haber sido zona de guerra y no tenía muy claro si el conflicto continuaría o no. Habíamos usado todos los utensilios de cocina existentes y de alguna manera había harina por todas partes —y sí, era misteriosamente consciente de que nadie la había usado.

Así que cuando me volví a atar bien el nudo del delantal —el simple hecho de usarlo había provocado risas incontroladas de mi _queridísimo_ hijo— él se había esfumado por arte de magia. Gritó alguna excusa de que tenía que prepararse para su gran cita, por lo que la limpieza era todo cosa mía.

Cuando acabé tenía lavavajillas hasta en el pelo pero había quedado bastante satisfecho de mi obra. No brillaba como en un anuncio de "hogares con encanto" aunque había hecho lo mejor para que pareciese que no había entrado allí en toda la tarde.

Subí las escaleras a la carrera, antes de entrar en mi habitación aporreé la puerta del baño para que Emmett saliese de una maldita vez, y volví a hacerlo cuando ya tenía toda mi ropa preparada. Abrió la puerta y una nube de vapor y Axe me golpearon con fuerza en la cara.

Seguía allí plantado frente al espejo con la toalla anudada en la cintura y un bote de gomina en la mano. Prácticamente tuve que echarlo a patadas del baño para poder darme una ducha. Y en diez minutos ya estaba listo, me acompañaban mi Old Spice y ropa de vestir, la ocasión lo merecía.

Ya solo me quedaba preparar la mesa y asegurarme de que todo estaba listo para cuando Renée volviese. Bella había sugerido, acertadamente, que ambas llevasen ropa de fiesta para ponerse después de la sesión de belleza, así yo no estaría vestido como un _dandy_ y Renée de andar por casa, esa no sería una buena combinación.

Así que Edward las recogería en Port Angeles y traería a su suegra a casa para que pudiese darle una sorpresa. Evidentemente, ella iba a sospechar algo, ¿para qué sino se iba a vestir elegante? Pero dudo mucho que esperase algo como esto.

Coloqué el mantel de las celebraciones y la vajilla buena, servilletas de tela —definitivamente no era momento para las de papel—, un par de velas que encendería poco antes de que Bella me avisase de que estaban llegando y un violetero con una rosa dentro.

—Así que vas a dar el todo por el todo, ¿eh? —preguntó Emmett, bajando las escaleras.

—De eso se trata, de pedirle perdón.

—¿Y un "lo siento" no habría bastado?

—Algún día lo experimentarás en tus propias carnes. "Lo siento" lo puede decir cualquiera, pero cuando están realmente enfadadas ellas quieren un arrepentimiento sincero, aunque a veces se te escape el motivo del enfado.

Por primera vez, mi hijo perdió la sonrisa y me miró serio, como si hubiese visto algo más, algo que no estaba ahí para él todo este tiempo. Quiero pensar que fue una revelación, una lección de vida transmitida de padre a hijo, algo de la pequeña sabiduría que había adquirido con los años de matrimonio. Aunque quizás solo se trataba de él dándose cuenta de que se había dejado los condones en la mesilla.

Sea como fuere, se fue dándome un abrazo de macho, con palmadas en la espalda incluidas y un "buena suerte" como despedida. No lo habíamos hecho tan mal con él.

Pocos minutos después recibí una llamada perdida de Bella, ¡estaban llegando! Me apresuré a encender las velas y poner el CD en el reproductor, _Never gonna give you up_ de Barry White era la primera canción que sonaría, porque nunca me rendiría, nunca me daría por vencido con ella.

Estaba colocando las fuentes de comida en la mesa cuando escuché el coche de Edward, sabía que era el suyo sin mirar por la ventana, ese ronroneo era fácilmente identificable. Pero esta vez no estaba molesto con ese sonido, solo ansioso y nervioso. De repente me sudaban las manos y el corazón me iba a mil, aún así me las compuse para tomar el ramo de rosas entre mis manos y colocarme en la entrada, para ser lo primero que ella viese al abrir la puerta.

**Renée POV**

La luz de la mañana me despertó y me removí en la cama, dándome cuenta de tres hechos:

Uno: estaba desnuda.

Dos: mi marido también estaba desnudo y me abrazaba por detrás.

Tres: su erección matutina me saludaba antes de que él estuviera despierto, como queriendo compartir confidencias conmigo.

Bueno, puede que ellos hablaran con su pene, lo que tenía claro era que yo no iba a hacerlo. Pero si lo hiciera no le hablaría, le haría la ola. A su pene, a su boca, a sus manos... Por favor, me estaba poniendo a cien en cuestión de segundos y eso que aún notaba unas pequeñas molestias entre mis piernas. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos una maratón de sexo como la de anoche, y mi querido Charlie había estado más que a la altura. Por mí le daba la medalla de oro, plata y bronce.

Cuando estábamos en Port Angeles ya me olía alguna jugarreta. Mi pobre Bella era de lo más torpe mintiendo y supe que me ocultaba algo, y más cuando se empeñó en que volviera a casa arreglada. La sonrisita que me dirigió Edward cuando me vio ya cantaba lo suyo. Pero aún así no me esperaba lo que encontré al llegar a casa.

Mi marido me esperaba oliendo a mi colonia masculina favorita, elegantemente trajeado y con cara de niño bueno arrepentido. Al ver su mirada cálida y algo triste supe que no podía seguir castigándole, que tenía que pasar página. Pero cuando vi que además había pasado la tarde cocinando para mí —y lo que era aún mejor: ¡lo había dejado todo perfectamente limpio!— no pude contenerme y le abracé. Ni siquiera se olvidó de las rosas y los bombones... todos aquellos detalles románticos que descuidaba año sí año también. Aunque, siendo justa, a veces me regalaba flores sin venir a cuento, y eso me hacía perdonarle que se olvidara de mirar el calendario.

Mantuvimos una larga conversación durante la cena: sobre los chicos, sus parejas, sus miedos y los míos... Creo que hacía meses, demasiados, que no hablábamos tanto y de tantas cosas importantes. Y cuando por fin llegamos a acercar posturas... bueno, qué decir, esas no fueron las posturas que más acercamos.

—Buenos días, cariño. —Su bigote me hizo cosquillas en la nuca y solté una risita tonta mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me pegaba más a él y a su "amiguito".

—Jefe Swan, compórtese —fingí estar escandalizada.

—Pues no me provoques poniendo tu precioso trasero sobre mi po... —Le interrumpí girándome y dándole un manotazo de broma en el hombro, y él rio. Me gustaba cuando se reía, el bigote le temblaba de una forma muy graciosa, y los ojos se le iluminaban.

—¿Será posible? ¿Dónde está el maravilloso caballero con quien cené anoche?

—En la trena. Ha venido a sustituirle tu poli cachondo favorito.

Ambos nos reímos hasta que él se puso serio.

—¿Ha vuelto ya Bella de su cita? No la oí llegar.

—Sí, han vuelto los dos. Me levanté de madrugada para ir al baño y lo comprobé. Emmett dormía ya y Bella llegaba de puntillas... —me callé, dándome cuenta de repente de que estaba hablando demasiado.

—¿Qué hora era? —gruñó, y yo casi, casi veía los pelos de su bigote erizarse. Le miré elevando una ceja, y podía imaginar un letrero de neón sobre mi cabeza diciendo "¡Cuidado!"—. Esto... espero que hayas dormido bien.

—He dormido de maravilla, ¿y tú? Mejor que en el sofá, ¿verdad? —bromeé con segundas intenciones.

—Mucho mejor —carraspeó—. ¿Tú crees que seguirán durmiendo?

—Imagino que sí, aún es pronto.

—¡Bien! —De un salto se levantó y cerró la puerta con pestillo, mirándome desde su posición con cara traviesa—. Creo que vamos a jugar a policías y ladrones en versión porno.

Ya olvidada la nube gris que había cruzado por unos momentos nuestro dormitorio, la risa de ambos llenó la estancia como preludio de otros sonidos aún más agradables.


End file.
